1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waveform equalizer for use in a recording information reproducing apparatus for reproducing recording information from a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the S/N ratio of a read signal read out from a recording medium on which digital data has been recorded at a high density, there is a known technique to perform a waveform equalization by executing a filtering process to emphasize high frequency components for the read signal.
Although an improvement rate of the S/N ratio can be raised as a degree of emphasis of the high frequency components for the read signal is increased, there is a problem such that if the high frequency components is excessively emphasized, an intersymbol interference increases and a jitter contrarily occurs.
The invention has beem made to solve this problem and it is an object of the invention to provide a waveform equalizer which can improve an S/N ratio without causing a jitter in a read signal read out from a recording medium.